


Como quisiera...

by CassCWayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Suicide, escribí esto hace 3 años, me da un poco de verguenza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassCWayne/pseuds/CassCWayne
Summary: Básicamente, Hal muere y Bruce ya no puede seguirhorrible resumen, ya sé///Trigger Warning: Suicidio de personaje principal
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Como quisiera...

**Author's Note:**

> según Word, escribí esto hace 3 años y recuerdo haber estado bastante orgullosa de ello. Ahora de solo leerlo me da mas que un poco de vergüenza.

**DISCLAMER** : Esta historia fue creada para fines de entretenimiento y no genera lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics y sus creadores, lo único que me pertenece es la historia presentada.

**_Como quisiera ..._ **

Aún recuerdo ese día, lo primero que pensé al verte, "Otro patán con superpoderes", y aunque no estuve muy lejos de la realidad, con el tiempo comprendido que tú eras más que esa imagen arrogante e irresponsable ... y eso mi atención ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy detective, solo quería saber qué te hacia especial del resto, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya me había enamorado perdidamente de ti ...

En verdad parecía un idiota, estaba totalmente embobado contigo ... y creo que aún lo estoy.

Recuerdo esa noche, luego de la reunión semanal de la liga, cuando te pedí que te quedaras, y cerré la puerta de la sala luego que los demás salieron ...

Ni siquiera te dejen terminar de preguntarme porque te pedí quedarte, cuando mis labios ya estaban sobre los tuyos, besándote con pasión, demostrando mis sentimientos sin palabras, después de todo eso no es lo mío, y ... recuerdo como tus labios respondieron profundizando el beso de manera delicada pero autoritaria, y como al separarnos, por falta de aire, esa boca maravillosa se curvo de medio lado, esos cafés tomaron un brillo que refleja mis ojos azules, ese sonrojo tan tierno sobre tus mejillas ...

_Dios!_

Cuanto te extraño Hal! Extraño como tus ojos veían esa pequeña luz en mi oscuro corazón, extraño que mi alma se sienta completa al estar unida a la tuya.

No sabes lo que es despertar cada mañana sin tenerte a mi lado en la cama, sin recibir tus labios en los míos, sin sentir tus caricias ... sin ti.

Como quisiera haber sido menos frío a veces.

Como quisiera haber evitado varias veces, que solo nos acortaron nuestro tiempo juntos, que de sí ya era escaso.

Como quisiera que estuvieses aquí, junto a mí para besarte y jurarte amor eterno lo más fuerte que puedas, y abrazarte, y volverás a soltarte para no volver a perderte ...

Pero eso ...

Ya no puedes ser ...

Porque, por mucho que lo quiera con toda mi alma, tú ya no estas, y no lo estarás ... ya no más ... nunca más.

Adiós Hal ...

Te amo ...

Desde mi frío y oscuro corazón ...

Espero poder verte a donde me dirijo.

_BAM !!!_

**POV OMNICIENTE**

El estruendo resonó por toda Wayne Manor, después de todo, la vieja casa de dicha familia se verá limitada, luego de la muerte de Harold Jordan, pareja de la cabeza del hogar y afamado dueño de Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne.

Alfred Pennyworth, el viejo mayordomo, corrió asustado desde su alcoba hasta la biblioteca, para así poder bajar hasta la Baticueva, por medio del ascensor detrás del reloj. Pero quedo petrificado en la entrada, al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su Señor, su Amigo, su Hijo ... lívido, sin un rastro de vida en su ser, y una pistola en su mano fuertemente cerrada ...

Las lágrimas no esperaron a salir de los ojos del viejo mayordomo al ver una escena tan funesta, inundando sus mejillas, provocando cascadas de agua salada, pero… liberando su corazón y su alma del yugo de tantos años de pena al ver sufrir al niño que el crio, guardando sus sentimientos, en silencio, para sí mismo ... en camino a la autodestrucción.

Por lo menos, ahora sabía que su pequeño ya no estaba solo, ya que este volvería a los brazos de su amado ... a donde pertenecía.

**Author's Note:**

> tengo pensado subir otros viejos archivos para que, si reciben una recepción más o menos adecuada, eso me de el empujón que necesito para empezar a escribir un fic considerablemente más largo y de varios capítulos. Además me pareció buena idea aportar mi granito de arena para esta ship, si quieren mas historias con esta pareja les recomiendo encarecidamente todas las historias de FabulaRasa, quien es parcialemente culpable de varias de mis noches en vela y lagrimas derramadas  
> ///  
> creo recordar que aquello de "frío y oscuro corazón" lo había pensado como una especie de broma privada entre Bruce y Hal


End file.
